


Home

by devdev2017



Series: These Little Moments [1]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Author went a little crazy with the tags, Family, Finding a home, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Lets make it a tag!, Multi, Resolving old issues...kind of, Romance, Rosita has a mean right hook, is that a tag?, sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devdev2017/pseuds/devdev2017
Summary: It has been a month since the theater collapsed. A month since Johnny's Dad was arrested. With his Mom dead and Dad in jail Child Protective Services wants to put him in foster care. His Dad turns to his wife's best friend. The one he forced away, along with everything else that reminded him of Gabby. Now she's Johnny's only hope to stay out of foster care. Will he find a home and a family with the one he thought abandoned him?





	1. Chapter One: Johnny B Good

Johnny reached sleepily for the alarm on his phone. He wanted to stay in bed but knew he couldn’t skip any more school. He had missed enough because of the competition. His teachers didn’t really care so long as he got his assignments done. Which he had. Between rehearsal, piano lessons, visiting Dad, and keeping the shop open. It was exhausting, but he had staid up to finish his school work. The music industry wasn’t a certainty. If what happened with Moon was anything to go by. He knew he needed to at least graduate from high school.

He got ready for the day and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He was halfway threw when someone knocked on the door. Johnny froze. Some of his dad’s…associates had stopped by to try to take what little was in the shop. That had stopped when Dad found out. Even behind bars he still had influence. 

“Child Protective Services, open up,” a woman’s voice ordered on the other side of the door.

‘Shit’ he thought as he crept toward the window. Peaking out he saw a llama in a worn suit standing outside. She looked like she could be related to the llama from the bank that had tried to stop the concert. Johnny crept away, grabbed his backpack and skate board before using one of the hidden escape routs. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was far enough away. Getting on his board he headed toward the high school. 

He spent the day debating if he should tell his dad about the CPS. He was surprised they hadn’t turned up already. It had been a month since his Dad’s arrest. The trial was still going on. Which was weird enough considering the cops had caught the gang red handed. He decided not to. Dad had enough to worry about. After school he headed to the theater.

They were putting on a show case. Taking songs or scenes from popular musicals. Each of them had a solo. Mike hadn’t come back. Which was a good thing in Johnny’s opinion. The mouse was only concerned about himself and he was mean to the others. Especially Rosita. 

He had a soft spot for the mother of twenty five. Rosita brought left overs to the theater for an early dinner. She was the reason he had anything decent to eat. Its not that he didn’t cook its just that with him being the only one paying the bills he couldn’t afford much more than cereal. She had also used the time to help him with his homework. Turns out she had gone to collage to become an engineer. Hence the contraption she had rigged to take care of her family. She was always talking about her kids. He could tell Rosita was a good mom. 

Which is why she was the only one to notice when he didn’t dig into his food. Normally he was so hungry that he wolfed down anything set infant of him. The visit from Child Protective Services had tied his stomach into knots. 

“What’s wrong?” Rosita asked.

“What? Nu-nothing is wrong,” he stuttered. He cast his glance around to see if the others were looking at him. Only to find the room empty. He turned back to Rosita.

“I asked them to give us a minute,” she reassured. Johnny hadn’t even noticed they left. She put a gentle hand over his.

“I’ll ask you again, what is bothering you?” Rosita asked. He pulled his hand away. Wincing at the look of hurt on Rosita’s face. 

“There isn’t anything you or anybody can do,” he tried to dissuade her.

“We put together a theater in twenty-four hours. Pulled off the most successful performance this town has ever seen. I’d be surprised if we couldn’t find a solution,” Rosita said. The confident glint in her eyes had become a constant after the competition. 

“And if you are right then, a burden shared is a burden halved,” She reassured. The way she looked at him was one that only Moms seemed to have. One he couldn’t refuse. 

“Someone from Child Protective Services showed up at the shop today. I gave them the slip but they’ll be back,” he sniffled. His eyes stung. He willed the tears away. He was stronger than that. Dad had told him that tears were for the weak. Johnny didn’t have the luxury of being weak.

Rosita gave his shoulder a squeeze. She bit her lip the way she did when she wasn’t sure if she should say something.

“I know your Dad is in jail, but what about your Mom?” She asked. 

“She died when I was little,” Johnny said. This time a few tears fell. Thinking about Mom always did that.

“Do you have any family that might-“

“No, there’s no one. I am completely alone. If CPS gets ahold of me it’s straight into the foster care system,” Johnny felt the flood gates open. He shoulders shook as he realized how alone he was. His relationship with his Dad might be getting better but there was nothing he could do to help Johnny. He would get shipped from place to place. He’d constantly be changing schools. He wouldn’t be able to come to Moon Theater. What upset him the most was that he would have to leave Rosita and the others. They were his only friends. 

Rosita wrapped Johnny in her arms. Letting him cry in a way he hadn’t since his Mom’s death. She stroked the fur on top of his head and whispered reassurances. It felt familiar. He couldn't remember if his Mom had comforted him in a similar manner. 

“You’re wrong Johnny. You are not alone. You have all of us here at Moon Theater. We will figure this out together because we care about you,” Rosita promised. Johnny just nodded into the crook of her neck. He had seen her children do the same when they were upset beyond words. When the tears stopped and he had gotten his breathing under control again Rosita pushed him back so that he was looking her in the eyes.

“I want you to come stay with me and my family until we get this figured out,” she said brushing a few tears away from the drenched fur of his cheeks. 

“I can take care of myself,” Johnny said. He didn’t sound very convincing to his own ears. 

“I know you can, but you said CPS showed up at your home. You don’t want them to catch up to you just yet. Besides I could use an extra hand around the house,” they laughed together. Johnny still wasn’t sure. She must have seen his conflict because she added, “And it would make me feel better knowing you were safe.” 

That touched his heart. It was nice knowing that someone besides his Dad cared about him that much. Not that Dad had really been that concerned with his safety.

“Okay, just let me get my things from the shop,” he agreed. Rosita hugged him tight. Johnny was careful to hug her back tightly but without the crushing strength he had inherited from his Dad. 

He still didn’t think there was anything that she or the other thespians could do. If he could cling to them just a little bit longer he would take whatever they were willing to give.


	2. Chapter Two: Folsom Prison Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar "Boss" Hall learns that CPS is after Johnny

Oscar “Boss” Hall was surprised to hear that his lawyer was coming in to see him. It couldn’t be about the trial. The case was open and shut as far as anyone was concerned. Especially after his escape stunt. It was worth it to see Johnny smile like that though. There wasn’t a whole lot the public defender could do. The sheep was clearly on the verge of quitting law all together. Still he should see what was up. That’s what being boss meant.

“Mr. Hall,” the lawyer set down his brief case. Boss was leaning back against the wall as comfortably as he could.

“Mr. Branch,” Boss greeted with a lazy wave.

“It’s Birch,” 

“I’m just teasing, Birch. Sense of humor helps in this place. Sort of,” Boss waved him off.

“Considering I am here about your son you might want to take this a little more seriously,” Birch said crossing his arms.

“Is Johnny alright? What happened?” Boss planted his hands on the table. His mind already calculating the fastest way to escape the prison. 

“He is alright. However I have been contacted by Child Protective Services. They sent someone over to take him to his foster home. He wasn’t there. Do you have any idea where he could be?” Birch asked.

“Probably at school. Kid isn’t like his old man. Johnny is going to make something of himself. That starts with graduating high school next year,” Boss said as he sat down.

“I saw him sing, pretty impressive,” Birch smiled. 

“I don’t want to see him end up in foster care like I did. Isn’t there something you can do?” Boss asked.

“Could his Mom-“

“She died, a long time ago,” Boss’ steady gaze silenced any pity or questions the sheep had.

“Any extended family?” Birch fiddled with his tie. 

“Just his maternal grandmother, but she would be worse than most foster homes,” He cringed remembering some of Gabby’s stories. She had been a singer too. Its where Johnny got his natural talent, Boss should have noticed it sooner. Her mother had been relentless in the pursuit of the perfection of Gabby’s voice. That wasn’t the life he wanted for Johnny. 

“Is there anyone you trust and who would be willing to become Johnny’s legal guardian? A friend of the family? An old school friend?” Birch asked. 

“No there’s-“ thinking about his wife brought back thoughts of how they met and how she had died. There had been one person Gabby had trusted to watch Johnny when they needed her to. Only one person who had willingly looked after Johnny throughout the course of Gabby’s disease. 

“Mr. Hall?” Birch asked.

“There is one person. I’ve not talked to her since…for a very long time. She’s the only one I’d trust and she might be willing to look after Johnny,” Boss said. He just hoped she would agree. They hadn’t exactly parted on friendly terms. There was no telling where she lived now. 

“Great, what’s her contact information?” Birch took out a pen an paper.

“I don’t even know if she is in the same city. She’s probably married with a family of her own by now. You’d have to search for her,” Boss warned.

“I’ll do my best,” Birch promised. He looked more alive then he had throughout the rest of their interactions. 

“She was a young pig by the name of Rosita Chavez,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya'll think so far?


	3. Chapter Three: You'll Be In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Rosita's family are adjusting to each other. An old friend calls. And Rosita might just kill herself an idiot gorilla, but she's got twenty six kids to raise so that will have to wait.

It had been a week since Rosita had invited Johnny to stay with her family. Norman had been hesitant at first and more than a little upset that she had not talked to him about the arrangement. He didn’t know Johnny, just that his Dad was in prison. Norman reasoned that the apple didn’t fall far from the tree. Had asked what they would do if Johnny hurt one of the kids. That comment had gotten him a night on the floor. Since Johnny had taken the couch.

Norman had quickly changed his mind. Not because of the uncomfortable night of rest, but by the way Johnny interacted with the twenty five piglets. He was a natural with kids. The gorilla could handle the group as a whole, a feat not many were capable of. He was also great at spending one on one time with each child. Which helped the kids get more of the attention they deserved. The kids all loved Johnny. They often climbed all over him like a living jungle gym. Johnny didn’t seem to mind, moments like that were when he smiled the brightest. Moments like now.

Rosita chuckled at the sight of her kids. Some had encircled his legs while others took his arms. There were some clinging to his back. Those not attached to the young man were running around him, getting in the way. Johnny was trying to move across the room for no reason than to make the younger kids squeal with laughter.

“Alright you lot time for bed,” Rosita ordered. A course of ‘aww mom’s and other such spilled from the little ones’ mouths.

“Yea, come on Rosita we were having fun,” Johnny added. A course of agreement went up from the ones who had heard him.

“You all have school tomorrow. And you have practice tomorrow, Johnny. So you all need a good nights sleep,” Rosita reasoned. Right about now was usually when her more spirited kids would run off to try to out run bedtime. Instead they turned to Johnny and begged him to read a story before bed. He quickly agreed. 

“One story, and I mean one story, is fine,” Rosita said to the cheers of the house kids. 

“After you get ready for bed,” Rosita added, knowing if she didn’t they would never get to bed. They went back to bemoaning bedtime. 

“Come on guys the quicker we get ready for bed the quicker you get to the story,” Johnny said. The next few minutes were a rush of pink as the little ones went to get ready for bed and a story.

“Thank you for being such a big help,” Rosita stopped Johnny before he headed to get ready for bed too. 

“It’s no problem. Thanks for letting me stay,” he said.

“If they annoy you, you can tell them to leave you alone,“ Rosita reminded him. She got overwhelmed sometimes by her kids.

“I know, but I don’t mind for the most part. I’ve never had siblings before. I like it,” Johnny said before heading to the bathroom. 

Rosita was happy to see him so relaxed in her home. She still hadn’t figured out what to do about CPS. It worried her. There were good people who had foster homes. But there were even more bad people. Her friend Gabby had been in one when she was growing up. Gabby had told Rosita some bad stories. She didn’t want Johnny to go threw the same. 

Nana Noodleman had offered to give Johnny a full ride to a private music school that could board him. A generous offer, but Rosita didn’t want to see Johnny taken away from his friends and all that he knew. She worried that it would be too much like sending him to jail. She knew logically that it wasn’t like that at all. 

Rosita made her way to her room to get ready for bed. In her dresser, underneath a bunch of socks was a picture. She pulled it out. It was her favorite picture, outside the ones of her family. In it she was holding Gabby’s toddler aged son. The little gorilla had his Mom’s eyes. It had been years since Oscar had forced her away. Forced away everything that reminded him of his late wife. She couldn’t really blame him. For a long time she had done the same. Even stopped singing. The one thing she hadn’t wanted to let go of was that little boy.

She knew that part of the reason she had a soft spot for Johnny was because of the little gorilla in the picture. She sighed realizing what she wanted the solution to be. For Johnny to come live with them. Rosita was torn. Did she want Johnny to stay because he was Johnny? Or did she want him to stay to try to fill the whole in her heart that not even her twenty-five children could fill? 

She put the picture away. She walked over to the kids’ bedroom. She heard Johnny’s voice reading a book. She stood in the door way. Johnny was reading a book standing up. He walked around the room making sure each child could see the pictures. A feat considering he was holding the book in one hand and a sleeping Jasper in the other. When Johnny noticed her, he smiled. Her questions were answered in that moment. She would never fill that hole and she didn’t want to. Instead she wanted to add this wonderful young man to her heart, just as she had added each of her children. Now all that remained was seeing if Johnny would be okay with that and figuring out how to make him a legal part of their family. At least until his own Dad was out of jail.

———

The next afternoon at Moon Theater

Rosita was looking for a way to ask Johnny about making his living arrangement more permanent. They were picking their music. Rosita had decided to sing Mama Mia from Mama Mia. She was listening to Ash and Johnny singing Sixteen Going on Seventeen. Buster had paired them up for this performance. He wanted them to get use to sharing the stage with others. Rosita was happy to see that Ash was learning to share the spot light. They were halfway threw their song when Rosita’s cellphone started buzzing.

“Hey Mina why don’t you go on next. I need to take a call,” Rosita said walking away.

“Okay,” Mina said. She was eager to get back on the stage. She still suffered from stage fright, probably would for the rest of her life. The elephant wasn’t about to let that stop her. She had chosen Wicked’s Defying Gravity to prove just that point.

When Rosita got to one of the practice rooms she answered the phone. It wasn’t a number she recognized but it was local.

“Hello?” she asked.

“Hi, is this Rosita Chavez?” a man asked on the other end of the line.

“Chavez is my maiden name. I’m Rosita Jones now. And who are you?” She said.

“My name is William Birch. I’m a lawyer calling on behalf of my client,” William said. 

“Am I being sued?” Rosita asked. She couldn’t afford anything like that. Not normally and certainly not if she wanted to temporarily adopt Johnny.

“No, nothing like that. I am calling on behalf of Oscar Hall. It’s about his son-“

“What happened? Is John-john alright?” Rosita said. If something had happened she would never forgive herself for not being there for the boy.

“He’s alright as far as I’m aware. However Oscar is in jail-“

“What did that idiot do!” Rosita demanded. She knew that Oscar had criminal connections but she had thought he had left that all behind when he married Gabby. Great what kind of influence could having a criminal for a Dad have had on John-John? She just hopped the little boy she knew hadn’t followed his father’s foot steps.

“I’m not at liberty to say. Client privilege. However with Mrs. Hall’s death and Oscar in jail there is no one to look after his son. He was hoping you might be willing to be Johnathan’s legal guardian,” William explained.

Rosita’s mind rushed. She wanted to say yes but she had others to think about. She had twenty five piglets. The house was cramped enough with just Johnny. She didn’t know where she would put Johnathan. She would have to talk to Norman. One gorilla she could get away with, two might be another story. There was no telling what kind of damage Oscar had done either. He wasn’t abusive, she knew that much, but he could have gotten Johnathan involved with his criminal lifestyle. She would have to meet with John-John before she agreed. She also needed to get the full story from Oscar.

“Before I can agree to anything I need to talk to Oscar and Johnathan,” she told the lawyer.

“Of course I can arrange-“

“Today. I don’t have a lot of free time and I want to make decisions now,” Rosita said as she packed up her things.

“Sure, I’ll meet you at the prison so you can talk to Oscar. Johnathan will be a little bit harder… since no one really knows where he is,” William hesitated.

“What? How do you not know where he is?” She demanded. 

“He is probably hiding from CPS. I’ll try to track him down tomorrow,” William promised.

“Fine,” Rosita hung up. She turned to exit the practice room only to find everyone staring at her in concern.

“Is everything alright Rosita?” Buster was the first to speak.

“Yes, an old…friend is in jail and his lawyer just call. I’m heading over to see him,” Rosita explained. No use trying to hide anything.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Johnny offered.

“No, it’s alright. Can you get home okay?” She asked.

“Not a problem. I can get dinner started too if you’re going to be a while,” Johnny offered.

“Thanks, I’ll see you and everyone else when I get home. Sorry about this Mr. Moon,” Rosita apologized.

“Things happen, just be willing to work extra hard tomorrow,” Buster ushered everyone back to the stage. Rosita nodded to Johnny before heading off.


	4. Chapter Four: Thinking Out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is worried about Rosita. Ash comforts him.

Johnny was confused. Rosita wasn’t like any of his Dad’s friends. She wasn’t a criminal and didn’t associate with any criminals. At least that’s what he thought. Now she had gone off to the prison to see a friend in jail. She hadn’t sounded too sure of what to call them. What if this person was trouble? What if they ask her to do some “favor” for them? What if they or their underlings hurt Rosita? What if-

“Johnny, Earth to Johnny. Come in Johnny,” Ash’s voice dragged him out of his thoughts. 

“Wha-?”

“Finally, you were pretty deep in your worrying. For nothing might I add,” Ash said as she set her guitar down. She didn’t need it for practice but she carried it everywhere.

“I have good reason to be worried. My Dad’s a criminal remember, I know the types of people who wind up in jail. Wait. How did you know I was worried?” Johnny asked taking the guitar case out of her hands. It was a sign of how much Ash trusted him that she let him take it. Anyone else she would have turned into a pin cushion. 

“You get this little furrow between your eyebrows when you’re worried. Right now its taking up your entire face,”

“Ha, ha. I do have a reason to worry though. What if this ‘friend’ tries to hurt her? What if they threaten her or her family?” Johnny asked, throwing up a hand to make air quotes around friend.

“No you don’t. Rosita is a lot tougher than any of us give her credit for. Besides your Dad’s in there too. I’m pretty sure that if anyone even thinks of hurting the woman who is letting you stay with her, your Dad will beat them up,” Ash laughed.

“Thanks the thought of my Dad beating the crap out of someone is hilarious. You know he’s more than just a thug who beats animals up,” he rolled his eyes.

“I know. After all he must have done something right to have a great son like you,” Ash said, nudging him with her shoulder. Johnny felt his face flush. They made it to the front of the theater. Johnny was going to hand her the guitar when-

“Would you walk me home? I know you need to get home and start dinner and look after Rosita’s kids. Its just that Lance has been…” Ash trailed off. She had shrunk in on herself the way she always did when her ex came up in conversation. She had been doing that less and less, but suddenly it had come back full force. Only it had a different edge than her normal emotional hurt. She looked almost scared.

Johnny didn’t know how that idiot could leave someone as awesome as Ash. She was kind, but not a pushover. She was talented with her singing and guitar. She was also picking up acting fast. They were going to rock their showcase. She just stood out from the crowed like, well, a star.

“What did Lance do?” Johnny turned her to face him. What he had said about his Dad was true. He might be a thief and the leader of a gang of criminals who wasn’t afraid to throw his wight around, but he rarely resorted to outright violence. That’s why they pulled highest without guns or other weapons. Of course if someone ever hurt the people his Dad cared about all bets were off. Just look at what he did to the wall of the prison. Johnny had inherited that same trait.

“Other than bothering me like usual, nothing. It’s just…” she trailed off again, rubbing her arm.

“Ash, you know I’m here for you. No matter what,” Johnny tried to reassure her. He wasn’t positive that he had succeeded.

“I’ve just gotten a bad feeling about the last few times he came around. I know that makes me sound paranoid, but-“

“No, it doesn’t. I’m glad you told me. I wouldn’t put it past him to try something. The guy is a dingleshplat, remember?” That made them both laugh.

“Thanks for understanding and for not making me feel like a weak girl,” Ash said, finally relaxing her stiff shoulders.

“You aren’t weak. I know you can kick butt when you want,” Johnny said.

“I know, but would you still walk me home?,” Ash groaned. Her spikes bristled in annoyance.

“Of course I’ll walk you home. Not just today either. It would be good to hang out with someone over the age of eight for a few minutes. If you don’t mind that is,” Johnny admitted. He loved Rosita’s kids, but he could use some time with someone his own age. Especially when that someone was Ash.

“I’d like that too,” Ash said, turning to walk in the direction of her home. Johnny fist pumped behind her back.

“I saw that,” Ash called over her shoulder. His face flushed again as he tried to ignore her giggles. She had a nice laugh. They talked and laughed all the way back to her town home.

After she was safely inside Johnny found he couldn’t wait for tomorrow so he could walk Ash home again.


	5. Chapter Five Part I: Burning House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar worries about Johnny's uncertain future. Hoping that his actions in the past haven't jeopardized his son's chances.

Oscar sat waiting for his lawyer and Rosita. To anyone who passed by he was calm. Just as he was before any heist. This time he wasn’t nearly so calm inside. He kept coming up with all of these reasons for Rosita to say no. 

Birch said she was married, her husband might say no. She had her own kids to think about. What if she couldn’t afford another mouth to feed. What if there was no room for him in her home. What if she didn’t want to deal with a teenager. She no longer knew Johnny. Would she trust him with her family?

Most of these were reasonable concerns, but if Rosita was anything like he remembered her then those weren’t a problem. What really had him worried was if she would refuse because of him. She probably hated Oscar and he wouldn’t blame her. He remembered the day he had forced her out of Johnny’s life.

~~~~~~~

12 years ago

Oscar could not feel the cup of tea in his hands. Rosita had fixed it after guiding him inside his home. He couldn’t remember that. He couldn’t remember anything past screaming Gabby’s name as she flatlined. Past the orderlies and nurses holding him back. The vague presence of Rosita telling him that Johnathan didn’t need to see his Dad like this. That’s what brought on the numb. The thought of having to raise his son alone. Of his little boy slowly loosing the memories of his Mom. 

Rosita was calling his name again. Looking down Oscar saw that she was trying to pry his hands apart. Tears pouring down her cheeks. Falling from her face to splash in the tea spilt on the floor, mixing with drops of his blood. He realized that he had crushed his cup. He let the pig pull apart his hands. She was quiet as she pulled porcelain from his hands. 

“I miss her too,” Rosita sniffled as she wrapped his hands.

“You? You miss her!” Oscar got up, pushing past her.

“She was my best friend,” Rosita said. 

“She was my wife!” he smashed the table they ate all their meals at. Rosita had been there for just a many. 

“She was all I had,” the book shelf where gabby kept her books of music fell to his fists next. Rosita had bought her half of those books.

“I am alone, again!” he smashed the plates that Rosita had gifted them after their set had been lost in the move. 

“Ahh!” Oscar stood in the middle of the destruction he had caused.

The punch to his jaw was a surprise. The force knocked him on his ass. The woman had a good right hook. 

“You idiot!” Rosita shouted at him. He sat there staring dumbly at her.

“You are not the only one who lost her! She is-was my best friend,” Rosita stumbled over her words. She took a shaky breath, calming down.

“You have the best part of Gabby right up those stairs,” she said gesturing towards the stairs.

“He needs you right now Oscar. Gabby might have been my best friend and your wife, but she was Johnathan’s Mommy. He doesn’t need to loose his Daddy too,” she squeezed his forearm in leu of his hand.

“You won’t be alone as long as you have him. And I don’t plan on leaving either of you,” Rosita added with a smile she hadn’t shown him very often. Usually when she approved of something he did for Gabby, which was almost never. He had taken pride in those moments.

Rosita had been there for almost every memory he had of Gabby. The first time he had had met Gabby, Rosita had been at the club too. When he had walked Gabby back to her apartment after their first date Rosita had threatened him. Rosita was their witness when they got married. She had been there when John was born. She gave John the nick-name John-John. Soon Johnny was calling Rosita, Aunt Ro-ro, or just Ro. She had been there when they found out that Gabby was sick. She was there every morning to pick Johnny up. She distracted him with songs and piano lessons. Every evening she would drop him back home. 

She had been there today, insisting she visit instead of babysit, as if she knew. Johnny was a part of Gabby he would never give up, but it hurt to look at the five year old with his Mom’s eyes. To hear his son sing, the way Gabby had. With natural born talent. 

Rosita and all the memories, good and bad, she reminded Oscar of were just too much to bare. And unlike Johnny, he could push her away. In fact he needed to.

“No, you will be,” Oscar shook off her hand.

“What?” Rosita asked. 

“We don’t need you here,” he stood up. He had to make her leave. His sanity couldn’t take it.

“I think you do if you haven’t noticed you’ve destroyed your home,” she stood toe to toe with him.

“It won’t happen again,” Oscar swore. He would keep this promise. He didn’t want his son to see him like that. The way he had seen his own father countless nights after a few beers. 

“You can’t be serious!” Rosita took a step back

“I am serious. You need to leave Rosita,” he grabbed her arm.

“Stop! Oscar, what are you doing?” she demanded. He opened the door and forced her out. 

“Don’t come back,” he said. As he tried to close the door Rosita stuck her foot out. She winced. 

“What about John-John? Please I-I need to be able to see him,” her face was panicked.

“No,” Oscar said pushing her back. Rosita stumbled to the ground.

“Wait-Please!” Rosita sobbed.

“I’m sorry Rosie,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present

He had closed and locked the door. Those had been the last words he had ever said to her. She didn’t leave though. Rosita sat crying in front of that door for hours. He called his cousin Ben to drive her home. She had fought against the other gorilla, banging on the door, begging for them to let her see John-John. She had called out for Johnathan in a voice so broken. It was then that Oscar started to call his son Johnny.

She came back everyday for a month. Then just once a week. Once a month. Once a year. Still Rosita hadn’t given up. She had tried to send birthday cards and letters to Johnny. They hadn’t stopped until Johnny was twelve. Oscar knew that if Rosita refused to take Johnny in then it was his fault. 

He sat there thinking about that punch. If he moved his jaw right he could still feel the ghost of it.

So caught up in his thoughts of the past Oscar didn’t notice the door opening. He barely caught sight of the blur. He did, however, feel the ghost of that old punch become the sting of a new one.

And he clearly heard, “You IDIOT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like Ash was right, Rosita is a lot tougher than any of them give her credit for. I wasn't planning to have her punch him. It just sort of came out and I found the image way too funny to not keep it.
> 
> I was originally just going to have the meeting in one chapter, but I couldn't decide if it would be better coming from Oscar's pov or Rosita's. So I divided it up and delved into their past with this first part. The second...well ya'll will have to wait and see.


	6. What Hurts the Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosita and Oscar reunite part II. How does Oscar react to that punch? Will they realize that Rosita is already looking after Oscar's son? Will they talk about their past? Read on to find out

Rosita wasn’t normally a violent person. She didn’t scream. She didn’t throw things. She certainly didn’t go around punching other animals. But there is an exception to every rule. Oscar happened to be that exception. He just brought out the worst in her. 

Oscar had fallen to the floor. The scene brought back memories of that day. She noticed that William had backed away from her. Where as moments ago he had happily chatted with her about the nice ewe he had been seeing. The prison guards rushed in, but stood stopped in the doorway. Looking back and forth between Rosita and Oscar. Conflicted between dragging her away for assaulting the gorilla or jumping to her defense in the likelihood that “Big Daddy” was going to attack her. Which was a terrible nickname. She had laughed when the guard that had escorted them had called Oscar that.

The room was tense as everyone waited for Oscar’s reaction. In typical Oscar fashion, he laughed. A lifetime ago Gabby would have joined him and Rosita would give into their mirth with a laugh of her own. 

“Still the same old Rosie,” Oscar laughed, pulling himself up off the floor. A swoosh of air left the room as the tension eased. The guards backed off, confused looks on their faces. William still didn’t get too close to either of them. She took a deep breath before addressing the criminal.

“Don’t call me that,” Rosita said.

“I always-“

“You lost the privilege,” she snapped. Oscar looked taken back. His eyes went from jovial to somewhere between sad and regretful. The room was tense again. Which didn’t surprise her. They had always been hot headed high spirited. They had grated on each other’s nerves. Which lead to fights. Well ‘fights’ was too strong a word. In the beginning yeah, fights described it accurately, but as they spent time together it became more like an endless stream of tiffs. 

Gabby had always been their fulcrum, keeping them at equilibrium. She acted as their mediator. She always managed to keep them on the lighter side of their squabbles. She was able to sooth their wounded pride and remind them that they were friends. Even if they would never admit to it. She was also one of the only points they had ever agreed on. They were able to agree and acknowledge that the other loved Gabby. Johnny was the second point they agreed on.

Rosita took another calming breath. Trying to remind herself why she was here. Not to dredge up the past, but to build the future. She was there for her best friends’ son. She was there for John-John. With that in mind Rosita took a seat across from Oscar. He looked up from twiddling his thumbs. The habit tugged at something in the back of her mind. She brushed it off as an old memory. 

“How did you land your fuzzy behind in jail?” she asked. The wince on the gorilla’s face didn’t go unnoticed. 

“I got caught stealing a lot of money,” Oscar admitted. He was looking her strait in the eyes. He only did that if he was talking about something serious. Or if he was lying. 

“You’ve been stealing for years and haven’t been caught,” Rosita raised an eyebrow, daring him to deny her claim.

“I’m going to have to plead the fifth on that one,” he rubbed the back of his neck. As with the thumb twiddling, this other nervous tick reminded her of something. She had thought Oscar had outgrown these nervous ticks when they were teens. Then again they had resurfaced when Gabby was sick. 

“Please tell me that Johnathan has nothing to do with your criminal life,” Rosita said. 

“No-well this is all off the record right?” Oscar looked over to William. 

“Yes, of course,” the sheep confirmed. He still kept his distance. The lawyer had a good head on his shoulders. It seemed he wanted to keep it that way.

“Oscar please tell me that your son is not a criminal,” Rosita gritted her teeth.

“Sort of,” he said.

“How could you drag your son, Gabby’s son into that lifestyle? And how can someone be ‘sort of’ a criminal?” Rosita demanded in a ‘mom voice’ She wasn’t proud of it, but if she going to keep her temper then that’s what it would take. One of them would have to be the grown up.

“You’re right he is my son, which means I don’t have to explain myself to you or anyone else for that matter!” Oscar shouted. He pulled his gums back, showing his fangs. Rosita remained calm, despite the show of feral behavior. 

“Now where have I heard that before? Oh yes, your father,” she said, her voice like ice. It was a low blow. Oscar looked like she had punched the air out of his lungs. A look of panic swept across his face. She wanted to take the words back. She wanted to reach for his hand to comfort him. She did neither.

“I have twenty six kids to think about Oscar. I love Johnathan, but I have to put my kids and their safety first,” Rosita said before Oscar could slip too far into his self-loathing. It tore at her heart to think of not taking John-John in, but if he was dangerous she wouldn’t risk it.

“Twenty six? I thought you always said you wouldn’t wind up like-“

“You really didn’t read any of the letters I wrote you,” Rosita stopped him. She had figured that her letters had gone straight into the trash when the first couple hadn’t been answered. She had kept it up because it became cathartic. A sort of balm after the big challenges or events she faced in life. Still to finally have it confirmed stung.

“I thought they were all for Johnny,” Oscar said, his eyes searching her face. Hearing the name Johnny reminded Rosita of the other teenage gorilla at home. She had included him in her kid count. 

“Most were, but there were a few for you. Not that it matters,” Rosita shrugged.

“‘Course it matters,” after a pause he added, “Johnny wants no part in the life, despite my best efforts. Kid wants to be a singer. In fact its how me and my crew ended up here. He was supposed to be our getaway driver but he went to rehearsal instead.” 

“I bet that didn’t go over well,” Rosita cringed. At least John-John wasn’t a criminal and seemed to want to follow his mom’s foot steps, instead of his dad’s. She could probably help him pursue his dream by bringing him to Moon Theater. He and Johnny should get along well. Wait-when had Johnathan started going by Johnny? That could really be confusing. Two teenage gorillas in one house, both named Johnny.

“Yea, not my proudest moment. Probably the second worst five minutes of parenting in the kids life. I blamed him for us being put away. Didn’t want to listen to him talk about his dream of singing. Walked away even when he said he’d get me out with the money he won from the competition,”

“Competition?” Rosita asked.

“Yea, I saw him on TV and everything. My son’s a natural born singer, just like his mom. I broke out of this place to go apologize to him,” Oscar beamed. She hadn’t seen him this happy since before Gabby was diagnosed.

“Wait, are you talking about Moon Theater?” Rosita asked. It couldn’t be. Her Johnny was the only gorilla there. Unless…

“Yea, did you see it?” Oscar asked. 

“See it? Oscar I was in the performance. Me and Gunter were the first ones on stage,” Rosita said. The two Johnnys were one in the same. This made things so much easier. What a relief! Gabby’s little boy hadn’t changed. Well he had, but for the better. She couldn’t believe that the sweet little boy she had taught to play the piano was the same handsome young man who had wowed the audience with his skill and voice.

“You were? I remember the guys saying something about a couple of pigs singing and dancing before Johnny was up. Was that you and your husband?” Oscar asked, not realizing the implications. She’d give him a minute and then fill him in. Rosita laughed at the image of Norman up on stage dancing with her.

“No, not a chance. Norman would never do something like that! Mr. Moon paired me up with Gunter when he realized I needed a little help loosening up,” 

“You needed help loosening up? If I remember correctly you were the one who drank me under the table, twice. And you still had every guy in the club falling over themselves to dance with you,” Oscar said in disbelief. 

Rosita remembered the little latin dance club she used to drag their group to. She also remembered the two nights in question. Mostly. She smiled at the memory before remembering why she didn’t go there anymore. Norman wasn’t one for dancing. She hadn’t been willing to go if he wouldn’t dance with her. The idea of dancing with a stranger was fine when she was a single high schooler or collage student, but it hadn’t set right with her after she was married. Besides she had the kids to look after.

“Things changed,” she shrugged.

“Wait, did you say Norman? That same guy who was in school with us?” Oscar asked.

“That’s him,”

“Why did you marry him?” Oscar wrinkled his nose. He hadn’t been fond of Norman in school. Neither had she to be honest, but like Rosita had told him, things changed. Norman was a good man. Sturdy, dependable, with a good job. He cared about her and the kids. She needed a man like him, a husband like him, after all the things she had been through.

“You should have read the letter,” she shrugged. 

“Guess so. Still, you had twenty six kids with that guy?” Oscar asked. Now would be a good time to mention Johnny. And get away from the topic of her personal life. 

“Twenty five piglets,” she corrected.

“I thought you said you had twenty six kids?” Oscar furrowed his brow. Johnny did the same thing when he was confused. He also twiddled his thumbs and rubbed his neck when he was nervous or thought he had gotten into trouble. How had she not made this connection before? 

“I do have twenty six kids. Twenty five of them are mine. There is also a seventeen year old gorilla who I met at the Moon Theater competition. You see his idiot father got himself thrown in jail. When CPS came around to put him in a foster home, I invited him to stay with me and my family until we figured something out. I just can’t believe I didn’t recognize Johnny. He has his mom’s eyes after all. And his dad’s leather jacket. I can’t believe you gave that thing up,” Rosita explained. She laughed at Oscar’s gold fish impression.

“You mean to say that Johnny, my son, has been staying with you,” he finally spoke.

“Yes,”

“And neither one of you recognized the other?” Oscar asked.

“Nope,” Rosita popped the ‘p’

“And you call me an idiot?” Oscar’s teasing smirk pulled across his face. Rosita refrained from slugging his arm.

“The biggest idiot I know,” Rosita rolled her eyes. They chuckled together.

“I don’t know how I can thank you or repay you,” Oscar said. 

“That’s the beauty isn’t it? You don’t have to, because I’m doing this for Johnny. Not you,” Rosita told him. It was also a reminder to herself. She couldn’t let herself get attached to him again. He’d just leave her and it would hurt.

“Rosie-Rosita,” Oscar switched when she glared at him, “I’m so sorry. I just couldn’t bare to have you around. It hurt too much,”

The last part was a barely audible whisper.

“You know what hurt worse? Loosing not just one best friend, but both of them,” Rosita sniffled. No tears sprang to her eyes. She had cried enough.

“I know you an Johnny were close-“

“I’m not talking about Johnny. I’m talking about you Oscar,”

“Me?” he pointed to himself like he couldn’t be sure who she was talking about.

“Yes, you. It was bad enough loosing Gabby, but loosing you too? It broke my heart. You were my best friend and I needed you. We needed each other. Johnny needed us. I get that it hurt to look at me, it hurt for me to look at you too. I had hoped with time-but that didn’t happen. Now here we are,”

“I can honestly say that forcing you away was one of the biggest mistake of my life,” Oscar admitted.

“You had every opportunity to write back. To call. To apologize. So why didn’t you? And don’t say that it hurt. I know it still does but those wounds healed long before I stopped sending letters,” Rosita demanded. 

“Are you going to look after Johnny?” Oscar asked instead of answering her questions.

“Of course I am. Don’t worry, I won’t try to keep him away from you,” Rosita accepted the out. She knew that unless they talked about this then they would never be the kind of friends they had been before Gabby’s death. Oscar had to be willing to talk with her though. She couldn’t force him. Honestly she was too worn out about the subject of Oscar to even try. Rosita had more important things to worry about. Like Johnny and her other kids. She also had her singing and dancing back. It was nice to have friends at Moon Theater. She would have to find comfort and contentment there.

“Thanks, again. Ready for that paper work?” Oscar asked.

“Yes, I need to get back home to the kids,” Rosita hadn’t realized just how late it had gotten. They would all be in bed at this rate. Even Johnny. Which reminded her…

“Should you tell Johnny about this or should I?” Rosita asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think? I think this turned out pretty well. Especially considering that I'm brain dead from taking the GRE again today. I needed a creative outlet when I got home. So it may or may not be on par with the rest of the story.
> 
> Also I got an idea. I don't want to write it myself cause this fic is taking up all my time and I'm happy with that. But I thought it might inspire someone else. An Ash/Johnny Cinderella! Cliche I know, but if someone did it where Johnny was Cinderella I think it could be really interesting. You could be all serious and stick with the story or be completely silly. Maybe with Buster as fairy godfather or something. And Mike as one of the step siblings. 
> 
> If someone picks up the idea let me know because I'd like to read it.


	7. Try Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Rosita's family life, through Johnny's eyes. I promise the next chapter will resolve the confusion of Rosita and Johnny's shared past.

Fridays were the best days. No school for the weekend. Pizza night with the Jones. He had only had the one pizza night with them the week before, but it was great. Pizza, soda, a movie, and popcorn with the twenty five piglets and Rosita. Norman still didn’t get home until later, which was fine by Johnny. The businessman was always too tired to hang out with them anyway. Besides if he wasn’t sleeping he was on his phone.

He felt sorry for Rosita. It was clear that what ever fire had been in their relationship had gone out a long time ago. Worse than that it seemed like Norman never helped with the kids or house. Rosita had hired a babysitter so she could keep going to rehearsals. A babysitter she paid with the money she made at the theater. Norman had liked her performance at Moon Theater, if that kiss was any indication. He didn't seem to support her dreams though. Or even share the load when it came to the kids and house work.

Not that Rosita seemed to mind. She seemed used to it. In fact she was so used to it she fell over herself thanking Johnny whenever he helped out around the house. It wasn’t a big deal to him. Most of what he did was just an extension of taking care of himself. Like doing laundry. He had been doing laundry since his Dad started giving him chores when he was just a bit older than the Jones kids. If he was going to wash his own cloths then he might as well wash the house hold laundry. It made no sense to take up the machines for just his cloths. Things like that had Rosita thanking him profusely for doing what she saw as part of her job.

Johnny understood that. She was a parent with kids too young to wash their own cloths. What he didn’t understand was why Norman didn’t seem to do any of the chores around the house. When he lived with his Dad and the gang the chores were split between them. When Johnny was too young to do chores they had been split between the adults. Yet Rosita did everything. Outside of working and watching TV Norman didn’t really do anything.

Johnny understood that too. He had worked in the garage alongside his family for as long as he could remember. There were many nights he had gone strait from the garage to the show and then collapsed in bed from exhaustion. It happened to everyone, but not to the point where not helping the household could be ignored. What really confused him were the weekends. Given he had only spent the one weekend with Rosita’s family, but he felt like it was a typical weekend.

Rosita made breakfast. Letting the kids slowly wake themselves up and make their way down stairs. After they would get ready for the day. Norman would come down somewhere in between, take the plate handed to him, and sit in front of the TV. Rosita then took the kids to the park to run off some of their energy. Norman staid home. Rosita would bring the kids home to wash up and make lunch. Which Norman ate in front of the TV. Then she took the kids to a museum. They had told Johnny all about the natural history museum with its dinosaur bones. They talked excitedly about the kids art museum that let them touch the art and create their own. Their favorite museum, the one they visited that day, was the science museum. Which allowed them to play with different kid safe science experiments. Rosita would then took them to the library where she returned all the books they had borrowed from that week. The kids each picked out a book for the up coming week. Then it was back home for dinner. Which Norman ate with them. Before going out with his friends for bowling or something like that. Rosita would play board games, puppet shows, make believe, and a host of other games with the kids until bed. Rosita would then tackle the dirty dishes and other chores that hadn’t been done that week. She finally sat down to read a book, when one of the kids said they had a bad dream. After settling the little one back down Rosita had made sure that Johnny was comfortable in his make-shift couch bed, before heading off to bed herself. Norman came home after midnight. Johnny knew because the tipsy pig sat on him. Sunday was a repeat of Saturday. Minus Norman going out.

Rosita did everything. Norman did next to nothing.

Which is why the argument the couple was currently having this Friday morning made no sense.

“No Rosita I will not watch the kids tonight, I’ve got work,” Norman argued.

“The babysitter’s car broke down, she can’t come this afternoon,” Rosita reasoned. The kids watched like it was some sort of sports program on TV.

“Then go out on some other night,” Norman suggested like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The kids’ eyes darted back and forth as if they were following a soccer ball.

“I made plans. Plans which can’t be changed. And I have rehearsal,” Rosita pointed out. The kids taking bites of their cereal after one parent finished speaking.

“Plans change, and missing one rehearsal isn’t going to hurt,” Norman rolled his eyes. Johnny frowned. Rosita didn’t get a lot of free time as it was. It was nice that her kids were now really supportive of her. The same couldn’t be said for Norman.

“It is one night Norman,” Rosita said in exasperation. The kids probably thought their parents were better than reality TV. And they would be right.

“The boss will count it as vacation hours. I already missed a day of work because of that contraption you built last month,” Norman folded his arms. Rosita’s face dropped.

“I’m sorry that happened, but maybe if I had a little more help around here-“

“We’ve got a teenager living with us now, he seems to be a big help,” Norman gestured toward him. Johnny was never a fan of reality TV.

“Johnny is a big help, but don’t drag him into this,” Rosita placed her hands on her hips.

“I’m just saying, why can’t he watch the kids?” Norman said

“Because he is a teenager and you’re an adult,”

“He’s a teenager without a life, no offense Johnny,” Norman threw over his shoulder. Johnny very much taking offense. Hadn’t Rosita just said not to drag him into this? Besides Norman shouldn’t act like Johnny was going to be living there permanently. This was all just a temporary fix.

“I’ve got plans,” Johnny lied sort of. He had been planning on asking Ash if she wanted to hang out tonight.

“Plans change,” Norman reiterated.

“First off, I already told you to leave the kids out of this argument. Second I am always the one who changes their plans when something like this happens. This time if I have to change my plans then so do you,”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, if you don’t do this for me then you don’t get to go out with your friends tomorrow night,” Rosita threatened. Johnny nodded along with her words. Sounded fair to him. Especially with the lack of general help Norman provided.

“What!” Norman squealed in outrage. Johnny was getting tired of the argument. So he quietly left the room to make a phone call.

“Hey Mena, could I ask you and your family for a favor? It’s for Rosita,” Johnny asked.

“Sure,”

“Would you guys mind watching the kids this afternoon? The babysitter had something come up,”

“That’s fine between me, Mom, and Grandpa we should be able to manage. Why aren’t you babysitting, if you don’t mind me asking?” Mena wondered politely.

“I think she is going to the prison to meet that “friend” of hers. I’m going to tag along to make sure this guy isn’t trouble. I’ll just say I’m visiting my Dad or something,” Johnny said.

“Good, someone has to watch her back. Tell her that we can pick them up from school and Mom can drop them off after their Dad gets home,” Mena suggested.

“Na’ better scratch that, no telling what they could get up to with Norman watching them. Just have her bring them to the theater when she is picking you up. That should work,”

“Sure thing. Keep our favorite dancer out of trouble,”

“I’ll try,” Johnny said before hanging up. He returned to the kitchen to tell Rosita the good news. Only the couple were still arguing.

“Norman just this once do me a favor-“ Rosita pleaded.

“I already did you the biggest favor of our marriage by taking it _that_ criminal’s son!” Norman shouted. The kitchen froze. Casper dropped his spoon. Every piglet’s head turned to stare wide eyed at their Dad. Johnny hadn’t lied to the kids when they asked why he was living with them. They knew what his Dad did, or rather what he was accused of doing. They still loved him. To hear their Dad say it so blatantly though must have been a surprise. Johnny was hurt. Yea he knew that Norman didn’t like him at first, but he thought the big was over that. It made him wonder if he would always be known as ‘that criminal’s kid’.

Rosita’s eyes held a fierceness Johnny had never seen.

Norman’s brain seemed to catch up with what he had just said, “Wait, Rosita-Johnny, I-I didn’t mean to-I’m so-“

“You are going to be late for work if you don’t leave now,” Rosita said her voice hard. Daring her husband to say something. Norman might not have been much help with the household, but he was smart enough to walk away from his furious wife. When the door closed behind the businessman Rosita sighed. She covered her eyes with a hand, taking deep breaths.

“He forgot his lunch,” Hanna said in the way only young children could after an argument like that. With their sister’s announcement the kids all went back to eating, but more subdued than Johnny had ever seen them.

“I called Mena, she said her family could watch the kids,” Johnny scuffed the toe of his shoe on the floor. What if the real reason Rosita and Norman had argued was because of him?

Rosita straitened up and turned back to the kids with a bright smile.

“You hear that kids? You are going to be with Mena and her family this afternoon,” Rosita said to the cheers of her kids. They all liked the Moon Theater group. Mena was especially good with the twenty five spirited children. They were good for her confidence too, always begging for her to sing and making sure she knew that she was their third favorite singer. Right after their Mommy and big brother Johnny.

Rosita finished sending the kids off to school. Johnny would need to leave soon himself. As he went to grab his lunch he stopped.

“Am I the reason you and Norman got into that fight just now?” Johnny couldn’t help but ask.

“What, no! No, Johnny. Norman is just, being himself,” Rosita tried to reassure. She must have seen something in his eyes because she pulled him into a hug.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just mad at me. We all want you here, I want you here Johnny. Our home wouldn’t be half as bright if you weren’t here with us,” Rosita promised. He nodded his head. A watery smile on his face. He wasn’t sure what he would do if she didn’t want him here. Rosita’s place and family felt like home. Not quite as good as the garage with his Dad and uncles, but home none the less.

“Before you go to school I’ve got a question,” Rosita said when they had pulled away.

“What is it?” Johnny asked.

“Would you like to go to the prison with me today and meet my friend?” Rosita asked.

“You’re friend?” Johnny asked. This was perfect. Exactly the excuse he needed to tag along to the prison. Now he could meet this “friend” in person. It would be easier to tell if this guy was a threat to Rosita and her family. It would also make telling his Dad a lot easier. Ash had a point. There was no way “Big Daddy” would let someone get away with threatening the person helping his son.

“You could see your Dad while we’re there too,” Rosita suggested with a funny smile. It was like she had thought of a joke while talking and was trying not to giggle.

“‘Course I’ll go with you,” Johnny smiled.

“Great, I will pick you up after school,” Rosita said, handing Johnny his lunch.

“Bye Rosita, see ya after school,” Johnny grabbed his skateboard and headed to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was going to write this as one chapter but it was really long. So the next chapter will still be from Johnny’s view point. So close to this confusion being resolved thank goodness. Now all I have to do is figure out the next obstacle to get in their way…or do I? Naw, I totally know what's next, but ya'll are welcome to give suggestions. 
> 
> What do ya'll think about Norman? There are a couple stories I've read that have him become more of a family man after Rosita's performance at Moon Theater. I wasn't feeling it though. I just don't think their relationship would be so easy to fix. Yes I know it's a children's movie, but this is fan fiction I can do what I want. And I want to hear what y'all think. 
> 
> Thanks to, starfire1408, for suggesting that Rosita should invite Johnny to meet her friend at the prison.


	8. Home by Phillip Phillips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny finds out that Rosita is also Aunt Ro! And other stuff happens too. Read on to find out just what that might mean.

Johnny followed Rosita to the rooms where inmates normally met with their lawyers. Which was odd as neither of them were lawyers. She had told him that her friend’s legal aid would be there soon. As they waited for the prisoner to be led in by the guards Johnny thought of all the threats he would make to keep the guy from hurting Rosita and her family.

“Johnny!” a familiar voice said behind him. He turned to find his Dad being walked in by the guards.

“Dad!” Johnny tried to run to his Dad, but Rosita stopped him with an apologetic smile. He turned back seeing the guards watching him wearily. It probably wasn’t a good idea to rush towards prison guards. He waited while the guards removed the cuffs and locked the door. Then he ran into the first hug he’d had with his Dad since the arrest.

“My Johnny, it is so good to hug you,” Oscar said as he held his son.

“I am so happy to see you, especially without glass between us. Rosita, thank you for this, but I thought I was meeting your friend,” Johnny said when he finally let go of his Dad. Not that he wanted to let go, but conversations were kind of hard to have while hugging.

“Has Rosie been takin’ good care of ya?” Oscar asked, ignoring the first question. Johnny didn’t get to answer, Rosita quickly replied.

“You still haven’t regained the right to call me that,” Rosita snapped. Johnny looked back and forth between the adults.

“Aw, come on, how long are you going to be mad at me?” Oscar whined. Johnny’s jaw dropped. He had never heard his dad whine like that. His dad also looked years younger.

“Hmm, let’s see. I’ve been mad for the past twelve years so…forever,” Rosita said haughtily. She sounded kind of like a teenager. Which was weird coming from her.

“Wait, do you two know each other?” Johnny asked. They looked at him as if just realizing that Johnny was still there.

“Ya’ most of our lives,” Oscar replied while at the same time Rosita said a timid “Sort of,”

“How did I not know this?” Johnny asked, looking for one of them to explain.

“I didn’t make the connection between you and your Dad,” Rosita wrung her hands together.

“I had no idea she was one of the performers at Moon Theater,” his Dad shrugged.

“So, my Dad is the friend you ran off to see here. But that means you knew each other before,” Johnny reasoned.

“We met in high school. Rosita was your Mum’s best friend,” Oscar explained, moving to place a hand on Rosita’s shoulder but pulling his hand back at the last moment.

“You knew my Mum?” Johnny turned to her.

“And you,”

“Me?”

“You were really young, I’m not surprised you don’t remember me,” Rosita said.

“I am, you were over at our house so much we should have charged rent,” Oscar teased. Rosita glared at him. Johnny stared. He never saw his Dad act like this. It was weirding him out.

“I watched you when your Mom got sick. I taught you how to play piano,” Rosita recalled.

“Aunt Ro?” Johnny stared at her. He could never forget Aunt Ro. True the memory of what she looked and sounded like had faded, but he would never forget the pig who had practically raised him for a year. The woman who was like a second Mum to him. The person who had promised to stay with him no matter what. Only to disappear the day his Mum died.

“Johnny, Rosita is going to be your legal guardian. She will be looking after you until I get out of here,” Oscar said, smiling like he expected Johnny to be _happy_ about this. Rosita wore a more hopeful smile. Well she could keep on hoping.

“No! Wha-how-She abandoned us!” Johnny pointed at the pig. Oscar’s smile dropped clean of his face to shatter on the floor. Rosita looked hurt at his words. He hated that he put that look on the faces of two people he cared about. He felt torn. Hating Aunt Ro. Loving Rosita. Hurting over the happy memories. Scared that he’d be abandoned again.

“You left us. The day Mum died you left and never came back!” Johnny addressed Rosita.

“Johnny, there’s something-“ Oscar started only to be cut off by his son.

“And you, how can you even think of letting her be my legal guardian? What if she abandons me again? If I had known who she was I _never_ would have staid at her house,” Johnny interrupted whatever excuse his Dad was going to come up with.

“Now hold on a minute,” Oscar started again.

“I hate you!” Johnny shouted at Rosita. Rosita didn’t say anything, tears welled in her eyes. Johnny didn’t want her to cry. He couldn’t take back what he said though. He felt so angry. Hurt. Not knowing what else to do he turned an ran out of the room. His dad calling for him to come back. Rosita’s tears filled his head.

Once outside the prison gates he threw down his board and jumped on. He couldn’t go back to Rosita’s, to Aunt Ro’s. He didn’t want to go back to the empty garage, a shadow of what a home should be. Besides CPS could still be watching his place. So Johnny went to the one place that still felt like a home, Moon Theater.

Once at the building he ran to the back stage.

“Johnny? What’s wrong?” Ash asked. He had forgotten that he had practice and that other people would be at the theater. The whole group was looking at him.

“I-I…” How was he supposed to explain any of this?

“Guys give us a minute,” Ash said, pulling Johnny into one of the rehearsal rooms. She made him sit and pulled out a tissue. He hadn’t realized he was crying. Great she must think he was weak.

“It’s okay Johnny, everyone cries,” she reassured as if reading his mind. He took the tissue to blow his nose.

“Sorry,”

“You don’t have to apologize. I was an absolute mess after Lance cheated on me. What happened?”

“I don’t-“

“A burden shared is a burden halved,” Ash said the same words that Rosita had the day she asked him to stay with her family. Just like that the whole story tumbled out of his mouth. His Mum’s death. Aunt Ro being Rosita. Dad making Rosita his guardian. The whole thing.

“And I am so angry at her, them, this whole situation. But I care about Rosita and I know I hurt her. I don’t know how to feel right now. Want to hit something, but at the same time I want to sing. None of this makes any sense!” Johnny threw his hands up before burying his face in his hands. He had stopped crying after the first few minutes. He wasn’t even sure why he had cried in the first place.

“Hey, you are dealing with a lot,” at his ‘you think’ stare she added, “more than a lot. It sounds like you weren’t ever able to talk about how you felt when Rosita, Aunt Ro, left when you were a kid,” Ash sat next to him. Letting Johnny lean on her a little.

“One day she was there and the next I never saw her again. Dad took down all the pictures of her. Never talked about her. For a while I thought she had died too. Only Dad didn’t take down all the pictures of Mum. Anytime I brought Aunt Ro up he’d take me for ice-cream. Didn’t matter where we were, what we were doing. We could be Christmas shopping and I’d say ‘can we get a present for Aunt Ro’ and the next thing I’d know, we were getting ice-cream,” Johnny recalled one of the odder memories.

“Could there have been another reason she left?”

“I don’t know, I was so young. I can’t be sure of anything,” Johnny admitted. It was possible that other things had kept Rosita away all these years.

“I think you need to talk to your dad and Rosita about all of this. Tell them everything you’ve just told me. There’s probably more going on than you know,” Ash gave his hand a squeeze. Johnny didn’t want to admit it, but the rocker was probably right.

“How am I supposed to do that? I told Rosita that I hate her. I wasn’t exactly nice to my dad either,” he ran a hand threw his hair.

“Then apologize. What is it with guys and apologizing?”

“Ignoring the fact that Dad is hard to get along with on a good day. I told Rosita that I hate her. Why would she forgive me for saying something like that after she let me into her home?” Johnny asked.

“You’re an idiot,” Ash shook her head.

“Oh, thanks. That’s very helpful,” Johnny wasn’t normally one for sarcasm but it had been a long day. So much for Fridays being the best.

“What I mean, is that Rosita loves you. She was definitely hurt by what you said, but she will forgive you,” Ash assured

“How can you know that?” he asked. She chuckled, shaking her head.

“Because I’ve told my mom that I hate her a couple of times. My dad too. I always feel terrible afterwards cause it’s not true. Then I suck up my pride and apologize. They are usually just glad that we are talking to each other,” Ash said.

“I should probably go talk to them then. They’re probably worried,” Johnny rubbed the back of his neck.

“Them and the rest of the theater,” Ash pointed out.

“I can’t believe I stormed in here crying like that,” Johnny groaned. She chuckled, patting his shoulder. They left the rehearsal room. Johnny was resolved to apologize for his behavior and then find Rosita and his Dad and get everything straitened out.

“Sorry about-“

“There you are,” a woman said. Johnny turned to find the llama from Child Protective Services storming words the stage.

“Where have you been?” the llama demanded as she continued toward him. Only to be stopped by Mr. Moon.

“Excuse me, I’m Buster Moon, Manager of Moon Theater. Who are you and what do you want?” Buster asked as he got in between the angry woman and Johnny. Johnny was tempted to make a break for it.

“I am Iris Shwarts, with Child Protective Services. And I have been after this boy for a week,”

“Is Johnny in some sort of trouble?” Moon asked.

“That has yet to be determined. Johnny was supposed to be placed with a foster family as his current family has been deemed unsuitable,” Shwarts tried to move around the koala.

“Really? Why is that?” Buster asked as he blocked her path again.

“That is really none of your concern sir,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Well I’d say it’s our concern. You see Johnny is a valued member of our theater group and-“

“Out of my way Mr. Moon. I am behind with this case as it is and the sooner Johnny is placed the better,” she said finally getting past Mr. Moon.

“Better for who? I’m just fine on my own,” Johnny protested, stepping back. Ash staid at his side, her quills bristling.

“I highly doubt that you have been on your own. And when I find out who has been harboring you-“

“You make it sound like he’s a criminal!” Ash protested.

“He’s our friend,” Mena added. The rest of the theater group crowded around Johnny to keep the llama from him.

“Mr. Moon, advise your theater group to stand down unless they want to face criminal charges,”

“That’s ridiculous!” Johnny shouted.

“That, Mr. Hall, is the law. Now lets go. Or do I need to call the police?” Shwarts arched an unimpressed eyebrow. Johnny’s shoulders slumped. He couldn’t let his friends get in trouble because of him. He gave Ash’s hand a squeeze before pulling away.

Johnny started following the llama off the stage when the back door burst open. He turned to see Rosita panting.

“Wait!” Rosita called out.

“Now what?” Shwarts turned around.

“I am Johnny’s legal guardian. Oscar Hall, his dad, gave me temporary custody. I have the paper work all right here,” Rosita handed her the paper work. She gave Johnny a reassuring smile. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

“Everything seems to be in order. I will be making a home visit, but Johnny is clearly in your custody. I wish you luck,” Shwarts tucked the paper work under her arm before leaving. When she had gone Johnny turned to Rosita.

“I’m s-“

“Oh thank goodness you are alright. Do you have any idea how worried I was when I couldn’t find you?”

“I’m sorry Aunt Ro. I didn’t mean what I said,” Johnny said. He was surprised by the hug she pulled him into, but didn’t protest.

“I know, I knew the moment you said it that you didn’t mean it. That doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt,”

“I know and I’m sorry,”

“I’ll forgive you on one condition,” Rosita pulled back. She brushed the fur that had flopped into his eyes back.

“What’s that?” Johnny asked.

“Don’t you ever run off like that again. Do you have any idea how worried your father and I were?” she asked.

“I promise,” Johnny agreed.

“Good,” she turned to Buster, “thank you for sending me that text. And for stalling that CPS woman,”

“That’s what family is for,” Buster brushed it off. Everyone relaxed, talk turned to what they would be practicing today. Johnny still had questions though.

“Rosita, why did you leave back then?” he asked when the others left to prepare for rehearsal.

“I didn’t have a lot of choice,” Rosita winced.

“Ash said something probably happened, but I can’t think of anything that would have kept you away,”

“Something happened alright” she grumbled under her breath.

“What happened?” he pressed.

“You have to understand, Oscar was hurting a lot when your Mom died,”

“I know that, but what does it have to do with why you didn’t come back?”

“Because your dad demanded that I leave and never come back,” Rosita explained.

“What? Why would he do that? You were, are, family,” Johnny hadn’t even considered his dad’s involvement. Figures that he would do something to..to what? What reason could Dad have had to make Rosita leave?

“Greif makes people do strange things,”

“But why did you let him do that?”

“I have never _let_ Oscar do _anything_. The man will walk all over you if you don’t put your foot down,” Rosita shook her head, “I kept coming by, but he kept chasing me off or having one of your Uncles drive me home. I sent cards and letters for years. I hoped he would let you have those but-“

“Dad kept me away from you, all these years?” Johnny asked.

“Please don’t be mad at him,” Rosita pleaded.

“I think that I’m past mad at this point,” Johnny started pacing the floor.

“You need to talk to your father about this. You need to ask him for his side of things,”

“Fine, doesn’t mean I can’t be mad at him tho’” Johnny stopped pacing.

“How does pizza sound tonight?” Rosita asked as they went to join the others.

“Actually I was wondering if I could go over to Ash’s house?” Johnny asked, scratching at the back of his neck. Of course his going over there depended on what Ash would say when he asked her.

“Sure,” Rosita agreed before adding, “I guess that means you will get to meet Ash’s parents.”

“Ash’s parents are on a business trip,” Johnny told her. He was looking forward to meeting Ash’s parents though. They had to be pretty cool to raise someone as awesome as-Johnny’s rambling thoughts were cut short by Rosita’s hand shooting out to stop him.

“What’s the matter?” Johnny asked. Rosita opened and closed her mouth.

“You, like Ash right?”

“Course I do,”

“No, I mean do you like-like her?” Rosita asked.

“Well, s-sort of,”

“And her parents aren’t going to be home? When you two will be there, alone,” Rosita said, not making much sense.

“I already said they’ll be out of town,”

Rosita looked to the ceiling and muttered, “Dam it Oscar” Before turning back to him with a tight smile.

“I just don’t know how I feel about that. You two alone, together,”

“We won’t be alone if we’re together,” Johnny was starting to think she didn’t want him to go over to Ash’s. Which made no sense. Rosita liked Ash. Why wouldn’t she want them hanging out?

“Why don’t you invite Ash over to watch a movie at our house?” Rosita suggested instead.

“As much as I love your kids, I would like to spend some time with someone my age. Preferably without little kids around making a bunch of noise,”

Rosita said something like “the two of you will be making plenty of noise” that he didn’t quite catch. She rubbed her temples, clearly frustrated with something. What that could be was escaping Johnny. Finally she sighed.

“Johnny has Oscar, has your dad given you…the talk?” Rosita asked, looking him in the eye.

“What talk?” Johnny asked. He let out a startled laughed when she face palmed.

“Sex, Johnny, has your Dad-“

“What, no! Why would you ask something like that?” Johnny felt his face flush in mortification. She couldn’t seriously be asking this right now. In the middle of Moon Theater. Where anyone could hear them talking!

“Please tell me that you and Ash aren’t planning to-“

“No! We aren’t even dating yet,” he waved his hands wildly. Okay he could admit that he was attracted to Ash. The thought of having sex with her was appealing. Oh gosh, now he wouldn’t be able to look at Ash without blushing.

“Okay, but these things happen. She’s pretty, you like her, her parents aren’t going to be home,” Rosita pointed out. Johnny felt like an idiot for not getting what she had been trying to say earlier.

“Rosita!” he protested.

“What? I’m your legal guardian, I am supposed to keep you from screwing your life up until your dad gets out of prison!” Rosita reasoned.

“I swear me and Ash won’t do anything,” Johnny held up one hand while placing the other over his heart.

“You’re a teenager, I kind of doubt you can keep that promise,” Rosita winced.

“Dad never did this to me!” Johnny said frustrated. Of course his Dad had never really asked where he was going. Just telling him to be back for dinner. He also hadn’t ever had a girlfriend, so his dad might not have felt inclined to interrogate him like Rosita was now. Not that Ash was his girlfriend.

“Yea, well guess what, he will be after I talk to him. And you are getting that talk,” she was using her mom tone again. Great, because that was exactly what he wanted to talk to his dad about right after asking why Rosita had been pushed from their lives.

“Rosita,” he whined, not wanting people to overhear this incredibly embarrassing conversation. He should have just gotten emancipated. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with adults and their embarrassing conversations.

“I just don’t like the idea of the two of you alone at her house. I care about the both of you and I-“

“What if we went to a movie at a theater instead? That way we won’t be at her house alone,” Johnny just wanted this conversation over.

“Alright, but you will be home by nine,”

“I don’t wan’t Ash walking home alone. Especially with Lance still being a creeper,” Johnny protested.

“Fine nine thirty then. But you are still going to get that talk,”

“Fine! Can we please be done with this conversation?” Johnny pleaded.

“Absolutely,” Rosita agreed, sounding just as happy to be done with this topic.

“Great, now all I have to do is convince Ash to go to the movies with me,” at Rosita’s knowing smirk he added, “as friends.”

This just caused Rosita to laugh at him. Well if this was the start of Rosita being his legal guardian then Johnny was dreading the next few years. At least he had people who cared about him. And a Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I’m thinking that instead of a really long story, I want to divide it up into parts. Each one a continuous story from the one previous. Though I have a feeling that it would be fine to read them as a standalone. I’m going to warn my wonderful readers that I am back at school, so I won’t be posting as often as I have been.
> 
> What did ya’ll think of this chapter? Did I make someone laugh? Please tell me someone else laughed. 
> 
> The next story will focus on Johnny and Ash’s developing relationship. And we will get to see what Lance has been up to.


End file.
